The main object of this research is to develop probability models and statistical methodology for a wide variety of problems arising in the biomedical sciences--especially with regard to cancer. The principal areas in which research will be conducted are (1) planning and evaluation of therapeutic trials, (2) predictive models of the clinical course of disease for selected cancer sites, (3) methodology associated with the planning and evaluation of early detection disease programs, and (4) problems associated with the collection, file handling, and processing of large data sets.